The Roots that Bind
by OpalandGold
Summary: Morgana didn't have a choice about who her parents were when she was born, After learning a dark family secret from Ygraine Pendragon, Morgana has a choice to either become a Princess of Camelot or a High Priestess of the Old Religion. Picks up at S2E8 (The Sins of the Father) and then diverges into original plot.


**A/N: ****When Morgause first appeared in Camelot, I really wished Morgana would have gone with Arthur to find out more. Arthur's not the only one who might have learned one of Uther's dirty little secrets from Queen Pendragon. **

**I needed to take a break from my other fic to write a (hopefully) simpler and happier Mergana story. **

**Disclaimer: If Merlin were mine, Lancelot and Leon would not be in the only knights in season 2! **

Morgana couldn't remember the last time she had slept so well. For much too long she had been plagued by nightmares or forced herself to stay awake for fear she would somehow cast a spell in her sleep.

As she rose to stretch, a glimmer of silver caught her eye and Morgana saw the very bracelet she had refused to accept from Morgause sitting on her dresser.

"It was a gift from my mother. Please, I would like you to have it. It's a healing bracelet. It will help you sleep," Morgause had insisted the day before, but Morgana had been equally as insistent that she couldn't receive such a precious gift.

Still, she felt glad Morgause had left it and was more than a little surprised that it did have the healing properties the mysterious woman promised it would. Morgana picked up the bracelet and put it on her wrist. There was something so familiar and warm about Morgause that Morgana couldn't put her finger on. She felt as though they kindred spirits, for she felt so close to the older woman, yet she was sure she had never seen Morgause before yesterday. Nevertheless, the king's ward was glad that Morgause had left a little part of her in Camelot.

Morgana wished she could have given something in return to the other woman. The bracelet was clearly precious, not only because of its powers, but because it was a gift from Morgause's mother. Morgana examined the bracelet closer, hoping she could somehow learn more. It was a gorgeous piece of jewelry, wrought of lightweight silver and inlaid with gold. As Morgana ran her fingers over the design, her peaceful expression changed to one of shock.

Though she hadn't seen it in many years, the design was one she would never forget. The healing bracelet from Morgause bore the mark of the Great House of Gorlois.

She was still standing in her nightgown, eyes wide in astonishment, when Gwen entered with a glass of water.

"Is everything quite alright, Morgana?" Gwen looked at Morgana in concern. She was worried about her lady. First she had slept until midday and now she was as pale as snow.

"Yes, quite." Morgana could only echo Gwen's words. She took a sip of water, hoping it would wake her up more and perhaps bring some clarity.

Her mind was still a million miles away as Gwen passed her a gown to change into. Why would Morgause have this bracelet? The first answer she thought of, the most obvious answer in her mind was too much for Morgana to comprehend.

_She's my sister. She has magic like me. _

To make it worse, there was no one for her to ask. Morgause was gone, and the only other person who might know if Morgause was indeed her sister was probably Uther.

Uther. She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to the king about Morgause. Clearly he wasn't fond of the woman who had breezed into Camelot and beaten Arthur in a duel. And if that weren't enough, Uther never really liked to talk about Morgana's mother. The king always bore a pained and nostalgic expression whenever she brought up Vivienne, so Morgana had learned to stop asking. Besides, knowing the king, he would probably confiscate the bracelet in suspicion before he answered any of her questions.

Morgana thought back to her childhood. Though she had lived with her parents for but a short ten years, she was sure they would have mentioned if she had a sister. She would have remembered if she had a sister.

_Calm down Morgana, there's probably a more rational explanation, _she chided herself. There would be no reason for her parents to hide a sister from her. Perhaps Morgause's mother was a close friend to the House of Gorlois. There were a million plausible reasons as to why Morgause had the bracelet. But somehow, though Morgana didn't understand how, she just _knew _Morgause was her family.

* * *

Arthur was still peeved he lost a duel to a woman, but more than that, he was intrigued by Morgause. She challenged him to a duel yet spared his life. More importantly, he knew his mother. Arthur needed to know more about her.

The prince should have known better than to tell his father that he had accepted an unclear and potentially dangerous challenge though. The king frowned deeply when Arthur approached him in the council chamber. "And what is to be the nature of this challenge?" He didn't look up from his writing. Uther was sure he would protest whatever Arthur said next regardless of the answer.

"She didn't say. But I gave her my word that I would accept it no matter what."

Uther stopped his writing. "You should never have made such a promise. You have no idea what she might ask of you." Uther didn't know how long it would take for his son to realize that as the Crown Prince of Camelot he couldn't just agree to set out on perilous missions alone.

"She had her sword to my chest. I had no choice." Arthur paused. "Morgause said that she knew my mother." He studied his father's reaction

"She told you this?" Uther hid his surprise well.

Arthur nodded.

"Obviously she's lying. She's playing on your affections for your mother to lure you into a trap." More and more Uther was wishing Morgause had never entered their lives. He wondered what the young woman was seeking from them.

Arthur almost rolled his eyes. "That makes no sense. She spared my life."

"It confirms my suspicions. I believe Morgause is an enchantress. How else could she have defeated you?"

"I don't believe she was using magic." Arthur looked down at his feet, wondering why his father always turned to magic as the most rational explanation.

"And you would know for certain if she were?"

Arthur opened his mouth in protest. _Would you? _He wanted to ask.

"Under no circumstances will you go to meet her, or accept this challenge," Uther declared, before Arthur had the chance to say anything else.

"I gave her my word!" Arthur's lips were set in a hard line and his eyes shone with protest and determination as he approached his father to argue.

"I don't care what was said to her. You will remain in Camelot." Uther raised his voice.

"I want to hear what she knows about my mother." Arthur's voice followed his father's in volume.

"She knows nothing. She is lying. You will not go to her. I forbid it." Uther nearly spat out his words.

"So I am to break my word?"

"Escort my son to his chambers," Uther directed the guards at the door. "Under no circumstances will he be allowed to leave."

"You're confining me to my chambers?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"I am protecting you from your own foolishness!" Uther responded with a note of finality, waving his hand at the guards to take the prince away.

At the sound of feet approaching the door, Morgana quickly walked away from outside the council chambers and back down the hall she came from. She had come in search of Uther, deciding that she would ask him to join her for tea and perhaps question him about the bracelet if he was in a good mood. She had been ready to knock at the door when she heard the angry voices within. It was better that she had come when she did, for secretly listening against the door to the conversation inside, Morgana had learned something valuable without having to ask anyone.

* * *

"Come to make fun of me, Morgana?" Arthur gave Morgana a tired look when she entered his chambers.

"About losing a duel to a lady or being confined to your room by daddy?" Morgana responded with a sly smile.

"That's right, get it all out now. I'm not ashamed of losing to Morgause, but I'll be ashamed if I don't find a way out of here to meet her and keep my promise," Arthur sighed.

From the sleeves of her dress, Morgana pulled out a thick bronze key, holding it out to Arthur.

The prince took the key, examining it. "This is the key to the servant's exit by the southern gates. How'd you get this?"

"Borrowed it." Morgana shrugged. "Let's just say the seneschal should invest in jackets with deeper pockets."

Arthur chuckled. "The Lady Morgana, a pickpocket. What would Uther say of such unladylike behavior?"

"I imagine he'll probably be angrier that I accompanied you on your journey."

Arthur stopped laughing then. "It's too dangerous. I can't let you get involved."

Morgana folded her arms. "Could you sound more like your father right now?" His words only tempered her resolve to join him.

"I'm serious. I'll have to cross though Odin's lands, and you know how much he hates Camelot. Not to mention, I have no idea what Morgause will ask of me once I arrive."

"So it's safer for you to go alone?" Morgana raised an eyebrow.

Arthur scoffed. "I won't be alone. I'll have Merlin."

"My mistake. So it's safer for you to go with Merlin?" Morgana paused. "Very well then, I suppose I'll just take this back then." Morgana reached for the key.

"Alright, fine. Point taken." Arthur closed his hand around the key. "You can come, but I'm not slowing down for you."

"Good, because I won't be slowing down for you either." Morgana grinned.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'll have to try my best to keep up then" He patted his bed, motioning for her to sit down next to him, "Well come on, we should probably make a plan."

When Merlin turned the corner to enter Arthur's room and bring the prince his freshly laundered clothes, he was confused to see two guards stationed at the door.

"Why are there guards outside the door?" Merlin questioned Arthur as soon as he shut the door. As he set down the laundry basket, Merlin was even more confused to see Morgana sitting next to Arthur, the two looking like partners in crime.

Arthur looked up at Merlin. "My father has confined me to my chambers and has forbidden me from accepting Morgause's challenge."

"Well, maybe he's got a point."

At that, Arthur glared at his manservant.

"You don't know what she might've asked you to do." Merlin didn't need Arthur running off on another dangerous question. "She's bested you in battle once. There's no need to give her another chance at your life."

"He has a point." Morgana rested her hand on Arthur's arm. As much as she wanted to see Morgause again, she didn't want to be responsible for convincing Arthur to enter a dangerous situation. She felt a deep bond with Morgause, but didn't have a clue as to what the woman wanted with Arthur.

"Don't change your mind on me now, Morgana. Besides, I gave her my word." The prince looked at his two dark-haired friends, as though they of all people should have known how important his word was.

Merlin gave the prince a sly look. "So, I take it we're going anyway."

"You're smarter than you look." Arthur cracked the smallest of smiles. "Gather some supplies, we leave tonight. Morgana will find us horses. I trust you'll find a way to get me out of here."

* * *

True to her word, Morgana had _borrowed_ three horses from the stables and she met the prince and his manservant by the southern gates where the servants entered.

The trio quickly put some distance between themselves and the castle, trotting along in silence and darkness. Arthur took the lead, leaving Morgana and Merlin to ride behind him, side by side.

"Can I confess something to you?" Morgana whispered to Merlin.

He nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Truthfully, I wanted to come along because I think Morgause might be my sister. Is that crazy?" Morgana had been dying to share her thoughts with someone since the morning and Merlin was the only one she trusted enough.

"What? Why would you think that?" Merlin whispered back.

Morgana flipped her wrist so her sleeve fell back to reveal the bracelet. "She gave me this. It's a healing bracelet with the mark of the House of Gorlois on it."

Merlin frowned, wondering when Morgana and Morgause had talked. "That doesn't mean she's your sister. You would know if you had a sister, wouldn't you?"

"Why else would she have this?" She pressed on. "It makes sense, Merlin. I feel as though I've known her my whole life. And …" Morgana looked ahead to make sure Arthur was out of hearing range. "I think she has magic." She looked at Merlin earnestly. "If she is my sister, it would explain so much. She could give me answers."

Merlin nodded, not sure what to say.

"I know it's silly, Merlin. I _would_ know if I had a sister, right? But there's no one I can ask now is there?" she sighed when she realized her companion wasn't going to say anything. "I just have this feeling I can't shake."

"You shouldn't have come, Morgana. What if she does have magic? She could be dangerous. She could be trying to lure you and Arthur out in order to harm the kingdom." Merlin finally spoke, unsure of how he felt about her intentions for going on the journey.

Morgana shook her head. She had only spoken with Morgause briefly but she was sure the other woman didn't have such devious plans. "I have magic too, do you think that makes me dangerous?" she challenged.

"No," he answered honestly. He reached over to take her hand, his fingers crawling up to her wrist, examining the bracelet. The minute one of his fingers grazed over the silver jewelry, he felt a spark of magic run through his body. The bracelet definitely had magic powers, though, in retrospect, he should have known that from the mere fact that it was a healing bracelet. Morgause had cured Morgana of the pain that traditional medical treatments could not. She was a sorceress who didn't seem to be using her magic for evil but Merlin still didn't understand what she wanted with Morgana and Arthur.

Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur saw Merlin and Morgana slowly cantering along, Merlin's hand holding Morgana's. He shook his head, but smiled good-naturedly. He should have known that his lecture to Merlin had fallen on deaf ears. Arthur couldn't blame her manservant, Morgana was pretty and smart, but she was too far out of his reach. But another part of him almost wanted to encourage Merlin to care for Morgana. _Don't mistake Merlin and Morgana for you and Gwen, _he reprimanded himself. The logical part of his brain took over again and the prince made a mental note to speak to Merlin about his behavior after this business with Morgause's challenge was over.

"Anyway, why would she be trying to lure me out? I'm only the king's ward, only a guest." Morgana pulled her sleeve over the bracelet again once Merlin had let go of her hand.

Merlin hoped Morgana was right about Morgause. How was he supposed to look after Arthur and Morgana when they insisted on throwing themselves into these situations?

"Only a guest?" Merlin wondered if Morgana really believed what she was saying. "He loves you like a daughter."

Morgana laughed ruefully. "The king only loves the things and people he can control."

"He has his faults," Merlin admitted, "but you know he'd do anything to keep you out of harm's way." Despite his personal feelings against the king, Merlin didn't want Morgana to hate the man who had practically raised her.

"That's just it, Merlin. How can he keep me out of harm's way when I was born with what he considers the greatest danger in the world? I can't ever let him know that I have magic, or whatever little piece of him that cares for me will be gone." Time and time again, her faith in the king had wavered, but she wouldn't deny that she still cared for him, loved him as a father. She couldn't bear to become an object of his hatred, couldn't even consider the possibility that Uther would have her executed for having magic.

"And Morgause will help you how?"

"If she is my sister, she'll be able to explain why I even have magic in the first place. Maybe my father or mother had magic too, I don't know. But who else can I turn to? Not Gaius, not the druids. I have no one to teach me how to harness my powers."

_Except me,_ he wanted to say. _I could help you. I want to help you. _But Merlin knew that was something he couldn't reveal to the woman beside him.

It pained him to admit it, but Merlin couldn't do what he truly believed was best for Morgana. If Morgause was Morgana's sister, perhaps she could be the person Morgana needed, the person he couldn't be for her. But at the same time, he had a terrible feeling about what was to come. Merlin swallowed that feeling of dread, hoping his gut was wrong and that Morgana and Arthur were going to get the answers they sought from Morgause.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews would make my day :)**


End file.
